


Quiddich in the Sun

by caz251



Series: The Great Maze Challenge [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-15
Updated: 2014-10-15
Packaged: 2018-02-21 07:20:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2459720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caz251/pseuds/caz251
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Gryffindor Slytherin game on a The Gryffindor Slytherin game on a sunny afternoon, with commentary by Lee Jordan.sunny afternoon, with commentary by Lee Jordan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quiddich in the Sun

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Great Maze challenge - I was expecting to pull a bit [pranks] with the motorcycle, but being late for the [train] can work too. You go decide to go straight but now you're lost in the dark and have nowhere to run. You remember flying above the stands under the afternoon sun.

"And Gryffindor in possession, Bell has the quaffle, streaking down the pitch, she dodges a bludger, passes to Spinnet. Spinnet scores. Gryffindor 50, Slytherin 20," Lee Jordan's magnified voice filled the quiddich stadium.

Harry tried to block him out and focus on his job of searching for the snitch, but the other boy's enthusiasm was catching.

"Weasley and Weasley are on those bludgers like a cat on cream, sorry Professor, erm Weasley belts a bludger across the pitch almost unseating Warrington," Lee's commentary broke his thoughts again.

Soaring through the sky Harry kept his eyes peeled for the snitch, the sun making it hard to see properly, but he made sure to try and keep his eye on Malfoy as well. Draco was definitely not the better seeker, but you could never tell when luck would favour the opposing team. After making sure that the snitch was nowhere in sight Harry decided to see if he could pull a couple of feints to get Malfoy's attention.

He stopped his flight over the stands and the crowd, flying towards the centre of the pitch. He then looked up sharply and pulled his broom upwards, climbing in altitude as he shot upwards toward the sun, looking back he noticed that Draco had caught sight of him and was following.

"And Potter is rising rapidly, Malfoy following, have they seen the snitch?" Lee roared into the crowd, watching to see the progression of the two seekers. Most of the teams were watching as well, although the Gryffindor chasers were taking the opportunity to score as many points on Miles Bletchly who was having problems defending his hoops without the help of the beaters.

"And it's a feint, Potter dives into a perfect wronski feint, Malfoy staring on in shock. Hah, take that Snakes, sorry Professor," Lee announced.

Harry chuckled, looking over towards the teachers box were Professor McGonagall was scolding his housemate. It was then that he saw it, the little glint of light, the snitch hovering just above Lee's head. Malfoy hadn't noticed yet, and Harry wasn't that far away from the snitch that he had to make a huge leap for it, it didn't appear to be going anywhere quickly. He started towards Lee at a steady pace, before putting forth a burst of speed as he saw the snitch move.

"He's seen the snitch, Potter racing down towards the Gryffindor goal, Malfoy in pursuit, and he's got it. Potter's got the snitch. Gryffindor wins 270 to 60," Lee practically screamed to the crowd.

Harry soon found himself in the middle of an awkward mid-air hug that the team seemed to be perfecting through experience. As they landed he gave the snitch to Madame Hooch, a huge grin on his face at the thought of the party to come in the common room, he loved playing quiddich.


End file.
